militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
45th Sustainment Brigade
The 45th Sustainment Brigade is a sustainment brigade of the United States Army based at Schofield Barracks, Hawaii. The 45th SB is directly subordinate to the 8th Theater Sustainment Command. Organization The 45th Sustainment Brigade is composed of four battalions. * Headquarters and Headquarters Company * Special Troops Battalion * 524th Combat Service Service Support Battalion * 303rd Ordnance Battalion (Explosive Ordnance Disposal) * 125th Finance Battalion History The 45th Sustainment Brigade was originally constituted on May 1, 1936, in the Regular Army as the 45th Quartermaster Regiment (Truck). It was initially activated on May 9, 1942, at the Oakland sub-port of embarkation, California, as the 45th Quartermaster Truck Regiment. Elements of the regiment separated on December 1, 1943, and received new destinations. The Headquarters and Headquarters Detachment became HHD, 45th Quartermaster Group. The Headquarters and Headquarters Detachment, 1st, 2nd and 3rd Battalions (Mobile) respectively, Companies A through M were re-designated as the 346 1st through 247 2dd Quartermaster Truck Companies. The Headquarters and Headquarters Detachment, 45th Quartermaster Group, then deactivated at Camp Kilmer, New Jersey on November 26, 1945. On March 30, 1966, the group was designated as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 45th Support Group. Activation followed on May 4, 1966, at Fort Lee, Virginia. The group was deactivated on December 15, 1970, at Fort Lewis, Washington. On September 15, 1972 the 45th Support Group saw its latest activation at Fort Shafter, Hawaii. In August 1986, the 45th Support Group was reorganized to include command and control of the 7th Maintenance Battalion, the 124th Transportation Battalion, the 84th Engineer Battalion (Combat Heavy), the 29th Engineer Battalion (Topographic) and the 125th Finance Battalion. On October 16, 1993, the 45th Support Group was re-designated as the 45th Corps Support Group (Forward), the 7th Maintenance Battalion was re-designated as the 17th Corps Support Battalion, and the 124th Transportation Battalion was re-designated as the 524th Corps Support Battalion. Other subordinate units consisted of the 84th Engineer Battalion, 125th Finance Battalion, and the 29th Engineer Battalion. The 45th Corps Support Group (Forward) was re-designated at the 45th Sustainment Brigade on 11 January 2006 in conjunction with the Army's Transformation Campaign Plan with assigned units of a Special Troops Battalion (STB), the 524th Support Battalion (Corps) and the 17th Support Battalion (Corps). On July 7, 2006, the 45th Sustainment Brigade deployed to Q-West, Iraq in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom. A milestone was achieved when command authority was transferred from one sustainment brigade to another in a Transfer of Authority ceremony on 29 August 2006. This marked the first of such a transfer in the history of the United States Army. The Brigade was relieved of its duties by the 3rd Sustainment Brigade on 26 June 2007.Sustainment Brigade Hands off Q-West Mission, Staff Sgt. Carlos Lazo, DefendAmerica.mil. Accessed 21 February 2008 On January 2009, the 45th Sustainment Brigade deployed to Afghanistan in support of Operation Enduring Freedom. In January 2012, the 45th Sustainment Brigade deployed once again to Afghanistan in support of Operation Enduring Freedom. Honors Unit Decorations Campaign Streamers References *U.S. Army 8TH Theater Sustainment Command *The Institute of Heraldry: 45th Sustainment Brigade Lineage External links *United States Army Pacific *45th Sustainment Brigade on Facebook 045 045